User talk:Henriquegr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Henriquegr page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) hey Would it be possible for me to become an administrator on this wiki? admin yo can you try contact the only admin aswell as there needs to be active admin here not just a creator layed back doin nothing. woolva 17:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re Let's get serious then. sure ill try contact wikia staff and see where that goes. woolva 19:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) update have send email/request of to wikia staff @ wikia help woolva 19:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol watch out for this dude > http://empires-and-allies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity on another wikia i have followed his progress since beginning he copy's everything here. woolva 20:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Template:Building can you add staff in there also? ie staff for how many staff needed for goverment buildings and (population) so we can add how much population is added for such item.. ty woolva 21:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi! What's your way of getting images/icons? I can't find all the assets. :/ Mihapro (talk) 10:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) admin support http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests#Empires_.26_Allies_Wiki if i can have your support here that would be great so i can gain admin here and then grant certain contributors such as your self rights also. thanks woolva 20:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) adoption reply we have a reply can we discuss it here > http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Woolva/Adminship :) woolva 06:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) new goals style yea looks great with the box's on them and look great would or without the images i think images may be more convenient for the main series though as there not just repeated :s woolva 15:27, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Goals It seems The Purse of the People needs to be completed before the Homeward Bound mission appears. If this is the case, do you have an suggestions on how to rearrange things/indicate this? Nilleh 00:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Live Chat hi under wiki lab there is a new live chat feature which the community could access if switched on i have tested it out but turned it back of as quick as i turned it on as i thought it should be a decision between most of us admins at least. it looks fine and its built in to the wiki its self just wanted to know other opinions http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Quarry_II needs to be fixed to corectly show the image Robert.Strongfox 16:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) can you lock page http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Advanced_Battleship with my edit and also http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Talon_Tank with RedShocktrooper edit since TornadoADV does not know what hes talking about and falsely undo the edits we made Robert.Strongfox 21:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC)